Destiny
by Luel Reinhardt
Summary: What happens when Rukawa's cousin comes over to Shohoku high? Does it help that she's a LOT like Sakuragi?COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Kimi ga Suki da to Sakebitai: Sakuragi  
  
1 Destiny  
  
What happens when Rukawa's cousin transfers over to Shohoku high? What kind of an uproar will she create? Another addition to the Kimi ga Suki da to Sakebitai series, hope you like it. I wrote this because I was tired of seeing Sakuragi's relative coming along and winning Rukawa's heart, why can't it be the other way around? So I did it the other way around, so there, Haruko/Sakuragi fans eat your heart out. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ Maxwell Kaede  
  
P/s forgot to ASDA (all standard disclaimers apply) and how do you eat your heart out anyway, you'd die before you'd finish right?  
  
A figure walked along the school grounds of Shohoku high. She wondered around for five minutes and finally admitted to herself that she was lost. Walking about, she approached the first person she saw and asked for the directions she needed. When she got what she wanted, she smiled at the person and walked off to search for the reason she was here, Rukawa Kaede.  
  
Rukawa dribbled the ball neatly and went past Sakuragi with ease.  
  
"TEME!" shouted Sakuragi as he ran after Rukawa. As Rukawa jumped for a slam-dunk, Sakuragi jumped in front of him and put his infamous humming block into motion. Rukawa remained expressionless as he dunked the ball in without fouling Sakuragi. How he did it, no one knew, but since it was Rukawa who did it, no one bothered to ask how he did it. He was Rukawa after all.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! Rukawa-kun!" shouted Haruko. Sakuragi turned to her and chibi- ed, blushed and said, "Haruko-san, did you see my humming block?" unfortunately for him, Haruko's attention was, as usual, focused on Rukawa as she cheered alongside the Shinetai.  
  
"RU-KA-WA!" cheered the Shinetai. They stopped as a shadow fell over them, then they heard a voice.  
  
"Hmm…seems that Kay-kun hasn't changed at all, wonder if he's learnt anything new…" The Shinetai, Haruko and the guntan, all turned to look at the person who had spoke.  
  
"Kay-kun? Who are you talking about?" asked Youhei. The girl looked at him and said, "Why, Rukawa Kaede of course. Speaking of which, I must speak with him." then she left the group, walked into the gym and headed straight for Rukawa.  
  
The girl walked into the gym and headed for Rukawa as he sat on one of the benches, waving a hand overhead, she shouted across to him.  
  
"YA-HO! Kay-kun!" Rukawa looked up, spotted the girl, closed his eyes and groaned.  
  
"Not another Do'aho," thought Rukawa, " My life stinks." He lurched forward as the girl jumped on him from behind and popped her face in front of his and shouted, "Konnichiwa!" She smiled at him and merely grinned as he pushed her away. The girl settled herself in front of Rukawa in a crossed legged position and smiled widely at him.  
  
"Hey! I said hello! Aren't you even going to say hi? Or have you forgotten how to speak?" asked the girl. Looking away, Rukawa looked down and mumbled under his breath, "hello." The girl's grin got even bigger as she reached out a hand to ruffle his hair.  
  
Looking around, the girl realized that the others were staring at her. Grinning widely at Rukawa, she stood up and walked to them as Rukawa slapped his forehead and shook his head.  
  
Smiling, she approached the rest of the team at the other half of the court. She beamed at them and smirked at Rukawa before introducing herself.  
  
"Hi! My name is Date, Date Kayura. It's a real pleasure to meet all of you, I hope that we can all be friends." Smiling widely at each of them, Kayura stuck up her hand and offered it to them.  
  
Kogure took her hand first and introduced himself saying, "Hi! I'm Kogure Kiminobu, it's a pleasure to meet you." Gesturing to Akagi, Miyagi and Mitsui he said, "This is Akagi the team captain, Miyagi our point guard and Mitsui our shooting guard." He was about to introduce the others when…  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! The Tensai has arrived! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Everyone sweat-dropped, apart from Rukawa who fell asleep, and were surprised when Kayura walked up to him and inspected him over in chibi mode and stood in front of him scrutinizing him.  
  
Sakuragi raised his eyebrow, who was this long red headed onna, and why was she staring at him with her cat eyes? He didn't wonder for long because he knew he was the basketball tensai and every girl wanted to be his girlfriend, but he only wanted his Haruko-san, his beautiful Haruko-san.  
  
"You? A tensai? Tensai of what? The Do'ahos?" laughed Kayura as she flicked her long red locks over her shoulder.  
  
"TEME WA!!! Baka onna, what do you know of basketball man Sakuragi Hanamichi?" demanded Sakuragi angrily.  
  
"Nothing, which is why you can't be a genius," replied Kayura airily.  
  
"TEME!!! I AM the basketball tensai!" shouted Sakuragi.  
  
"Nope. I am the tensai of basketball," announced Kayura putting both hands to her chin, she sighed and said, "I'm the most beautiful genius in the world. The Tensai Bishoju, yes the most brilliant, radiant, dazzling and beautiful genius. The Tensai Bishoju, tensai bishoju, tensai bishoju."  
  
A chibi Sakuragi's face could be seen getting redder and redder as Kayura continued praising herself.  
  
"TEME WA!!! URUSAI BAKA ONNA!!" Shouted Sakuragi as Kayura ignored him and went on about being a 'tensai bishoju'. Rukawa walked pass the pair to pick up a basketball and muttered, "Do'ahos," as he did so.  
  
Both Sakuragi and Kayura turned and shouted, "TEME KITSUNE!!!!!! URUSAI!!!!!!!!" then, they stopped and glared at each other for saying the same thing at the same time.  
  
"And I thought she was a babe," mumbled Mitsui to Miyagi.  
  
"Yeah," replied Miyagi, "Is there some genes in red heads that make them to so bigheaded? And she has such nice legs too."  
  
"WHAP!" Miyagi winced and grabbed his head as Ayako whacked his head with her fan.  
  
"But of course Aya-chyan's legs are so much better looking than hers and Aya-chyan has a better built and …"  
  
"WHAP!!"  
  
"Itai…I think I'll shut up now," said Miyagi walking away.  
  
"Humph," said both Sakuragi and Kayura as they glared at each other.  
  
"Do'ahos."  
  
"TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi felt that his luck could not get any worse.  
  
Three weeks ago, Rukawa's baka onna of a cousin Date Kayura had turned up for practice and had actually managed to out argue, boast and annoy him. For the next two weeks she kept turning up saying that she had nothing better to do and wanted to help out. She often brought food and it was, unfortunately, very good.  
  
He really couldn't stand that baka onna. She had red hair like him, but her's was long and very silky, as he had found out when she had 'accidentally' whacked him with it. She was rather tall, way taller than Haruko and taller that Miyagi even. She was almost as tall as Kogure, almost. She had a pretty well muscled body and was very strong. He had found out about her hidden strength when she had whacked him on the head. She was definitely better looking than Haruko and had a shapelier body.  
  
Wait a minute, what was he thinking? That baka onna was his enemy for crying out loud. So why was he sitting and thinking about her? Still, her voice wasn't all that bad, as long as she didn't scream at him and her cat green eyes were pretty unique as well. She was pretty nice to everyone, including him, and was a great cook. But she was still his enemy and no matter what, she would always remain his enemy just as Rukawa would always be his enemy.  
  
Sakuragi looked up in question as the girls in his class, namely and mostly, the Rukawa shinetai, came in crying buckets of tears. Looking across to Youhei, he asked, "What happened?" Youhei turned to him, smiled and said, "Oh nothing much, just that Rukawa came to school with Kayura on his bike."  
  
Sakuragi groaned. Things could not get worse. First Kayura had to be Rukawa's cousin, then she turned up fro practice every day and now she was in his school. Things could so seriously not get worse.  
  
But when the teacher entered the classroom for class, he found out and things could, would, and did get worse. Kayura was in his class, worse she was sitting next to him. Even worse, she was to be his tutor and even worse, he was to be tutored with Rukawa and could not play basketball till he passed his next few tests.  
  
Soon school was over and Sakuragi headed for the courts as usual. Then, he found out that things were at the point that if they got any worse; he might just have to kill himself. What happened? Well, Akagi had asked Kayura to join the team as their medic because of her field experience as a nurse and she had agreed.  
  
Later, when Anzai sensei came to watch practice, Sakuragi nearly died of shock. Because Kayura was living in another part of Kanagawa, near Ryonan, which was near Sakuragi's house as well, he wanted him to send her home and to see her to school each day because he thought it wasn't safe for her to walk home herself and he didn't want to bother Rukawa who lived in the opposite direction even though Rukawa was her cousin. This meant that Sakuragi not only had to see her in the morning, but during lessons, after lessons at practice, but after practice as well and after dinner because he had to go for tuition at her house. That meant that Sakuragi would be seeing her almost twenty-four seven. Thank goodness for the few hours when he would be at home, sleeping or otherwise, if not, he didn't know how he'd survive.  
  
A week later….  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi was the happiest man alive. He had gotten passing scores on his physics, chemistry, math and English retests. It was too amazing, what was even better was that he had gotten a B for both sciences, a B+ for math and an A+ for English and it was all because of the tuition that Kayura was giving him. For someone with an I.Q of nearly 250, it wasn't a surprise that he had managed such scores with her help. He could just hug her for helping him get the scores.  
  
He had to admit that Kayura was a good influence on him and it helped that he got to eat breakfast and dinner and supper at her house since he was there at all the meal times. And now that he had such super scores he would be able to participate in the up coming Shohoku verses Ryonan game.  
  
As he walked to the gym, he spotted Kayura and ran to her smiling all the way.  
  
"Hey! Kay-chyan!" shouted Sakuragi as he neared her. Kayura smiled and waved at him. The two still argued and fought in the presence of the others, but when they were alone, they were more like old, close friends.  
  
"Mi-kun how did it go?" asked Kayura. Sakuragi grinned and waved the papers in front of her. Kayura's smile got wider and she said, "All right!! You did it! I did it! WE did it!!" laughing, she threw her arms around Sakuragi and hugged him. Sakuragi wrapped his arms her around her in response to her hug before he knew what he was doing.  
  
The two laughed and hugged each other before they realized what they were doing. Stopping the hug, the pair stared at each other, blushed furiously, unwound their arms and turned away. Still blushing, the duo smiled shyly at each other and Sakuragi took Kayura's hand in his and said, "Come on, let's tell the others."  
  
As they ran to the courts together, the pair could not believe what they had just done and were still running thought about it through their heads.  
  
Sakuragi's POV  
  
*I wonder why I did that. I mean, I use to hate her. well, not exactly hate, but something along that line. I mean she used to be so irritating. Now she's so…nice and she's really…pretty too. I mean I know that she's beautiful and everything on the outside, but she's not too bad on the inside too. She's warm too, and fuzzy on the inside as well. She's cuddly and affectionate… I…why am I thinking about this? The one I love is Haruko-san. Right? I mean the one I want for a girlfriend is Akagi Haruko right? Haruko's nice too, and sweet and kind and pleasant and naive and…and…and in love with Rukawa. I'll never stand a chance against him, but I told myself never to give up right? I mean…I mean…okay…I don't know what I mean. I seriously don't know what I mean. I mean I love Haruko and I hate Kayura right? Okay… I don't hate Kayura but I don't love her right? Or maybe…I am falling in love with her…but that's impossible! She's related to the stupid Kitsune, the one who's standing in my way all the time. But maybe…just maybe…if Haruko won't return my love, then maybe I can love her too…but will she love me? Does she love me? Does she even care? …*  
  
  
  
Kayrura's POV  
  
  
  
*I wonder why I hugged him like that. I mean I hate that stupid red headed monkey…right? I mean he's so stupid, following me around and making me give him tuition and making me cook his meals. But still…I mean I know he doesn't have to follow me home or send me to school anymore so why is he still doing it? Maybe it's because I cook for him, maybe it's because I tutor him or maybe…maybe he cares? But I hate him! He and me, we'll always be enemies! We're always bickering and fighting and arguing and…and… who am I kidding? I think I'm falling for that stupid idiot. And I can't help it…don't know why I can't…but I just can't. But why? Why? Why? WHY?! I mean he's always so mean and always making fun of me and always picking on me and always…always…standing up for me and helping me when I get into trouble on the streets…but still! I can't fall in love with the enemy! It's not right! I can't, I won't and I have. Sorry Kaede but I think I really am falling for that big stupid monkey.*  
  
  
  
The two entered the gym together with triumphant smiles on their faces. Everyone was glad to hear that Sakuragi was allowed to play in the game and that he had gotten such high scores. So no one bothered to ask either to shut up when they bragged and boasted about their scores. No one knew what had happened between the two, but it was clear that something did and it changed the way the two looked at each other. 


	3. Chapter 3

** Is translation for the terms during speech.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Two weeks ago, Sakuragi Hanamichi had no hopes of playing in the game against Ryonan, but then, with the help of his friend/enemy Date Kayura, he had gotten the essentials that he needed for the game. Now, he was in the heated match, the score was sixty-five to sixty-nine, they were losing, but they had high hopes for winning.  
  
"Ryo-chin! Pass!" shouted Sakuragi as he caught up with the lightning guard. Miyagi looked to his left, saw the red head waving at him and passed the ball to his right, into the waiting hands of three pointer extraordinaire Mitsui Hisashi who raised their scores by another three points. Then, before they knew it, it was half time.  
  
"Grrr…" growled Sakuragi as he approached the shorter boy, "Ryo-chin! Why didn't you pass to me? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Miyagi barely spared him a glance as he picked up his towel and took a drink.  
  
"Hiki! Hiki! Hiki! Hiki!" *Favorite! Favorite! Favorite! Favorite!* said Sakuragi pointing to Miyagi.  
  
"Nanio hiki? Baka." *what favorite? Stupid. * asked Miyagi.  
  
"Hiki! Hiki! Hiki! Mitsui no hiki!" *Favorite! Favorite! Favorite! Mitsui is your favorite! * said Sakuragi.  
  
"NANI??! Chigou! Iie da! Nanio Mitsui no hiki?" *WHAT?!! No! No! What is Mitsui my favorite? * denied Miyagi.  
  
"You always pass the ball to him, Mitsui no hiki!!!" *Mitsui is your favorite* said Sakuragi persistently.  
  
"Oh, you mean why I always pass the ball to him?" asked Miyagi, finally understanding what Sakuragi was getting at, "It's because they expect me to pass the ball to you, that's why I passed it to Mitsui you baka!" *stupid*  
  
"Urursai. *Shut up* Kainan and Shoyo are watching," said Mitsui quietly. Looking up, the two found that he was right. Both teams had indeed come to watch the practice match. Sakuragi was about to open his mouth to shout something across to the Nozaru who was laughing at him, when Kayura walked up behind him and said quietly, "Urusai." *Shut up* Sakuragi turned around in surprise and said, "Huh?"  
  
"Just shut up. Relax and shut up. Ignore them. Do not reply to them."  
  
Miyagi smirked and Mitsui smiled. They understood what was going on. The idea was simple. If Sakuragi could shut up and pay attention to the game without shouting insults back to Kiyota, Kiyota was more likely to be annoyed by that then by the fact that Sakuragi was insulting him. the simple thing was called reverse psychology, they understood, every other member who was smiling understood, only the stupid red headed monkey did not understand.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you want to irritate him, ignore him." Sakuragi looked her way before looking back at Kiyota who stuck his tongue out at him. carefully masking his anger, Sakuragi looked away and for the first time ignored the dumbfounded Kiyota.  
  
Fifteen minutes later…  
  
The game was in full swing and Shohoku was catching up with Ryonan quickly. The score was seventy-nine to seventy-eight.  
  
Mitsui ran alongside Akagi and received the pass from him neatly. Stopping outside the three-point line, Mitsui jumped for his famous three pointer shot.  
  
Mitsui tossed the ball effortlessly into the air and expected it to go into the hoop as it always did, when suddenly, Sendoh's hand appeared out of nowhere and actually touched the ball. The ball hit the rim instead of going into the hoop and bounced of the rim. Akagi, Uozumi, Sakuragi and Rukawa jumped for the ball.  
  
Lashing his arm out, it was Rukawa who managed to snatch the ball away from the others. Looking across the court, he noticed Mitsui waving his hand. Realizing that he was too near the hoop and had no way out with Uozumi, Koshino and Sendoh guarding him he reared his hand back, and…tossed the ball lightly over his shoulder to Akagi.  
  
Akagi caught the ball from Rukawa and smirked once before jumping for his famous gorilla dunk. The ball was slammed forcefully into the hoop and Shohoku was in the lead.  
  
The game went on in this manner with the lead being thrown back and forth by the few point leads. Then something unthinkable, or almost unthinkable happened.  
  
Rukawa jumped for the ball, that Miyagi threw at him, but missed it. Cursing, he turned to find Sendoh and Sakuragi jumping for it. And he wasn't very surprised when they both clashed into each other and fell to he ground.  
  
Sakuragi reached for the ball and felt his body slam into Sendoh's as they tried to get the ball. The next thing he felt was the ball slipping away from both their hands and then crashing onto Sendoh's leg.  
  
Sakuragi got off Sendoh and tired to stand up, but toppled down because of the ache in his ankle. He turned around, expecting to find Kayura there to help him, but she wasn't, Ayako was though, but she wasn't the one Sakuragi wanted to tend to him. Looking over his shoulder, Sakuragi realized that Kayura was attending to Sendoh instead of him.  
  
Sakuragi watched as Kayura seemingly tended to a very seriously injured Sendoh. He watched as she fussed over him and tended to his leg with the utmost care and tenderness. He watched as she laughed smiling at something he said and noted how she stayed by his side for the rest of the game.  
  
Turning to Yasuda, he asked, "Oi! Ya-chyan, why is Kayura over there, isn't she supposed to be over here helping me?" Yasuda turned and said, "I don't know, I only know that she asked Anzai sensei for permission to go over and help when the two of you crash landed. I don't know why she went to help him, but she seemed very worried for him. More worried about him then you definitely."  
  
"So," thought Sakuragi, "She likes him eh? Well, he'll not beat me this time. Sendoh, ore wa taosu." *Sendoh, I'll beat you." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Two weeks ago, Sendoh had hurt his ankle pretty badly at a training match against Shohoku. For the next two weeks, Kayura had been to see him every alternate day to make sure he was all right. Two days ago, Sendoh's ankle had healed enough for him to walk without clutches. Since yesterday, he had started to appear after basketball training to walk Kayura home even though it meant that he had to walk the same road almost trice a day.  
  
Ordinarily, this would have Sakuragi very happy since it meant that he would have extra time to himself, but funny enough, he now felt as if he had too much time on his hands. Now that he didn't have to walk he to school, because Sendoh did that, and now that he didn't need the tuition and Sendoh did (yeah right!), and he didn't get to eat the meals she cooked, because he wasn't with her all time anymore and Sendoh was. He didn't have to follow her wherever she went because Sendoh was there and he didn't have to help her with any new basketball skills that she wanted to learn because Sendoh would teach her and…and…he didn't get to see her because she spent so much time with Sendoh that he didn't seem to exist anymore.  
  
What was it about Sendoh that attracted her so? Was it his smile? His looks? His personality? His skills? Probably. But he wasn't so bad either. After all, he too had a killer smile, cool hair, ummm…a 'nice' personality, and he was pretty well…err…okay…so he lacked in basketball skills compared to Sendoh, but at least he didn't look like a smiling heap of grass! Still…he missed Kayura's company. She made him laugh and brought out a lot of things that he didn't knew he had in him. She was one of the few people, beside the guntan, Kogure and Anzai sensei that really understood him. He felt better with her around. She really brought out the best in him in a way not even Haruko could.  
  
Sakuragi wondered how he was going to get Kayura back from Sendoh. He had come to the conclusion long ago, that he was indeed in love with Kayura, even more so then Haruko. He didn't know why, or how it happened, it just did. He had run out of ideas, and had no idea as to how to get Kayura's attention back, so he did the last thing possible. He asked Rukawa for help.  
  
"Oi! Nozaru! What are you doing here?" asked Sakuragi as he walked towards the group of giants.  
  
"Neh, I can't be bothered with you," said Kiyota turning away from him and returning to his conversation with Jin.  
  
It was about eight, on a Friday night. Things were relatively peaceful, until you can across the group of giants which was made up of the top few basketball teams in Kanagawa. Mainly Shohoku, Shoyo, Ryonan and Kainan.  
  
"This was that baka kitsune's idea?" thought Sakuragi critically, "I cannot believe it." Two nights ago, he had approached Rukawa because he wanted help on getting Kayrura's attention back. Rukawa had been 'reluctant' to help, but the moment Sakuragi mentioned Sendoh, he was all for it. Like Rukawa said, "I'd rather live with a do'aho then with that smiling heap of grass." Of course a short fight had ensued, but when they got down to business, things went on quite smoothly.  
  
"Is everyone here?" asked Kogure. They looked amongst themselves and nodded until Uozumi pointed out, " Sendoh and Akagi aren't here nor is your manager." Kogure nodded and said, " Akagi isn't coming and neither is Haruko, I just we'll wait a little while more for Sendoh and Ayako then. Rukawa, is Kayura coming?" Rukawa woke up, nodded and promptly fell back asleep. He was, however, awoken again, but this time by Ayako.  
  
"Ya-ho!" called Ayako as she walked to the group. Dressed to kill, Ayako was wearing a black micro mini skirt with dark blue fishnet stockings, a dark green tank top, topped with a short black fishnet style coat and sliver gray strapped platforms on her feet. Miyagi's reaction to seeing his Aya-chyan in such, err…different clothes was to hide behind Kogure as he nursed a bleeding nose. He was about to make his move on her when he saw her talking shop with Koshino and Jin. He took a look at Koshino, then at Jin and then at Ayako, before breaking off to cry on Kogure's shoulder. All a slightly puzzled Kogure could do was to pat him lightly on the back and say, "Maa. Maa."  
  
The scene was interrupted by a soft giggle. Looking up, everyone's jaw dropped. Kayura stood in front of them and she looked absolutely stunning. She wore a short dark red halter-top under a hazy, sheer black wide crew neck top that slipped off one shoulder and came to her waist, just below the halter-top. She had a sheer dark blue wrap around skirt that hung on her hips and wore a pair of black leggings underneath. On her feet was a pair of sleek black pumps. Her long red hair was not tied up as usual, but was instead left to flow freely down her back.  
  
Sakuragi walked up to her and was about to take her hand to be her escort, when Sendoh came up from behind and threw his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" said Sendoh, running his hand through his hair, "Sorry we're late, but we had a little problem with the car." Looking around, he noticed that everyone was giving him looks that could kill.  
  
"Whoa. Like what did I do?" asked Sendoh holding up both hands and shrugging his shoulders giving an 'I didn't do anything so what'd I do to annoy you' kind of look.  
  
Everyone growled at him and turned away. Kogure smiled and said, "You didn't do anything. But let's not hang around here any longer. We have to go. Shall we?" still smiling, Kogure walked up to Kayura and offered her his arm. Giggling uncharacteristically, Kayura took his hand and let him lead her away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Slight Yaoi hints in this chapter. Mainly Jin/Kiyota, Hanagata/Fujima.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sakuragi watched as Kayura moved and grooved to the beat. Her body moved easily to the rhythm and beat of the music that the club provided. His eyes traveled over her body as he watched her dance with Ayako. The two moved with near perfect synchronization. Bodies moving with undulated ease as the music got faster and faster. Ayako was soon tired out but Kayura kept going.  
  
Sakuragi looked around at the people in the club. He had noticed the looks that Fujima, Maki, Hanagata and a few others had been giving Kayura since they had entered the club and he didn't like it. It didn't feel right. Kayura was his and his alone. Or she would be soon. He looked across at Rukawa and found him glaring daggers at Maki and followed his glare.  
  
Following Rukawa's glare, Sakuragi realized that Maki had walked onto the dance floor and gently caressed Kayura's cheek as he offered to dance with her.  
  
Taking a closer look, Sakuragi noticed that Maki had strange look in his eyes and he didn't like it. He turned his eyes to the other side of the room and noticed that Hanagata and Koshino had the same but less feral look. He noticed that occasionally, the tip of Fujima's tongue could be seen licking his lips, it was the same with Kiyota, but then peering closer, he noticed that Kiyota was on Jin's lap. Sakuragi blinked and looked again and was actually relieved that Kiyota wasn't actually sitting on Jin but was merely leaning against him or was he? But he was pretty sure that Fujima was on Hanagata's lap and he could be seen stroking Fujima's arm occasionally.  
  
He watched how an innocent Kayura accepted the drinks offered to her, not understanding the power she held over the crowd. He watched how she agreed to dance with every other person that asked to dance with her. until he could take it no more.  
  
Sakuragi grabbed his jacket and headed out the door for some air. He contemplated about heading home, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to look, he realized that Rukawa had followed him out of the club.  
  
Bending close to Sakuragi's ear, Rukawa whispered, "Go to the park. Now." Pulling away to look Rukawa in the eye, Sakuragi stared at him puzzled until he realized what Rukawa was trying to say. He grinned and gave Rukawa a thumbs up sign and said, "Right."  
  
Sakuragi walked back into the club and scanned the room for Kayura. His eyes narrowed visibly when he spotted her dancing with Maki. They were slow dancing to an old song and Maki was taking advantage of that. Sakuragi pushed his way impatiently through the crowd as he watched Maki pull Kayura closer to him and as he began to 'touch' her.  
  
Coming up behind Kayura, Sakuragi took her arm and pulled her away from Maki.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Maki, "I was dancing with her you stupid red headed moron!"  
  
"Well, you ain't anymore!" snarled Sakuragi. Seeing the way Maki fondled Kayura openly had really pushed him over the edge. Grabbing her arm, Sakuragi pulled Kayura away from Maki and led her out the club.  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi! What do you think you're doing?!" said Kayura as Sakuragi dragged her determinedly to the park. When he still didn't answer, Kayura yanked her hand away from him and said, "What are you doing?"  
  
Sakuragi turned back to her and said, "Please, just follow me to the park. I ask nothing more of you. Just follow me to the park. Everything will be explained there.  
  
Upon entering the park, Kayura turned around and demanded, "Why did you bring me here?" Coming up from behind, Sakuragi wrapped his arms around her waist, laid his cheek on her head and said, "Wait and see."  
  
"Huh?" turning around in his arms, Kayura looked up at Sakuragi curiously. Sakuragi smiled and bent to capture her surprised lips in a quick kiss, before tilting her head to look at the sky.  
  
"Oh Mi-chyan…" breathed Kayura as she watched multiple clear large bubbles rise into the air.  
  
"Like them?" whispered Sakuragi. Kayura looked at him, her eyes shining brightly.  
  
"Consider yourself forgiven for dragging me out of the club."  
  
"Huh? Oh." Laughter erupted from Sakuragi as he hugged Kayura closer to him. He sighed when she, in turn, wrapped her arms around him. the pair watched the bubbles in silence, enclosed in each other's warmth when suddenly Kayura pulled back, looked at Sakuragi and asked, "why?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why the bubbles?" asked Kayura. Sakuragi smiled and said, " 'Cause a little Kitsune told me that you liked bubbles."  
  
"but why?" asked a persistent Kayura. Sakuragi sighed and said, "Because I love you and couldn't find a better way to tell you."  
  
"You…you…" stuttered Kayura in surprise.  
  
"I full stop. Love full stop. You full stop." Said Sakuragi firmly. Kayura pretended to think about what he said, causing Sakuragi to panic for a few minutes.  
  
"What? What? WHAT?"  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"oh…tell me again." 


End file.
